Checkmate
by SNAZZY19
Summary: Soaked by the rain, the cold seeped into my jersey clinging to my skin. I stood in the middle of the road with hot white fists at my side. In the corner of my eye was a man with pitch black hair and a crisp white lab coat smoking his pipe.


The Pawns

_Soaked by the rain, the cold seeped into my jersey clinging to my skin. I stood in the middle of the road with hot white fists at my side. In the corner of my eye was a man with pitch black hair and a crisp white lab coat smoking his pipe, starring daggers at me. But my angry glare didn't falter under his, until he shut the red door. I was alone again, and after a moment I could not differentiate between my tears and the heaven's. So I watched the car drive off. Waiting… for her to come back._

The meeting ended, the executives and shareholders scrabbled out the room trying to get to the free finger food before it finishes. The big burly men exited the room. I sat in the corner of the boardroom watching, out of sight, until it was only Gabe and I in the room. Gabe turned to face me; he was one of my regular customers. He had what people call the American dream in his pocket, four kids, and six holiday homes around the world, yachts here and there, and a loving wife with a mistress or two. Unfortunately for him, he got mixed with the wrong people who put him in this particular situation.

Gabe was in a suit, his pot belly was prominent, and so was his graying hair. His face was scrunched up into a deep frown and I was to blame.

"Gabe you know if you make faces like that, your face will stay like that." I mocked.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny" he said, "You know they aren't going to let you replace me as CEO, I don't even know why you try."

"That's not my problem; you have to make it happen. Whether they want it or not isn't something we should concern ourselves with. So…" I rose from my seat "if you still want that loan from me to pay of all your debts, I suggest you do as I say."

I began to leave the room. "Oh, I almost forgot." I threw a few grams of cocaine on the table. "Happy birthday."

I sauntered through the lobby into the cool Townsville air where the sleek black town car sat. My chauffeur opened the door revealing my dark haired brother, Butch.

"How'd go?" he asked.

"Geoffrey, why'd you let him in my car?"

"I'm sorry sir; he is your brother thus my second master. So please keep your personal quarrels between you two and leave me out of it." He then resumed his position in the driver's seat. Damn cheeky servant.

I scowled at my smirking brother. Butch wore a similar suit to mine, black satin minus the vest. His sly emerald eyes told me he was up to something. But his laid back posture told me otherwise.

"Where've you been these past few days?" I asked while getting into the car.

"I've been on the white sandy beaches of Miami my brother." He said with pride. I punched his arm at this news.

"You should have been here taking care of our transactions. Damn it Butch I can't depend on you for anything."

"My bad, look I came back and nothing bad has happened. Everything is in one piece."I could have slapped that grin off his face but I kept my cool.

"So who were you visiting there?"

"Amber."

"Mxm, what is it with you and married women?"

"It's more challenging that way. They think that I can't have them because of the stupid ring on their finger. And plus the feeling that their husbands could walk in on us at any moment is just exhilarating."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's logic. The car pulled up by the apartment building.

"Have you spoken to Boomer?" he asked. Suddenly the car took on a solemn atmosphere.

"No, Why?"

"I did, he told me to tell you he's sorry." My face was emotionless. As I left the car and got to my condo. I didn't want to think about Boomer. Not right now that is.

Walking through the sleek black door of my condo was like falling into instant serenity. That's why I spend as much time possible in here. It allows me to escape the mindless quarrels of the ghetto and the piping hot bickers of the corporate world. It somehow amuses me how there are two completely different games, work the same way, played the same way, and end the same way, in death.

Moving past the chocolate walled entrance and into my living room, I was kindly greeted by the feel of cold metal meeting my hot temple. One exasperated breath away and I apathetically rose my arms.

"You killed my men Brick, did you really think I'd let you get away with that?"

A lazy smile plastered my face as soon as I recognized the voice. "Monte…" pitch black hair with a salt and pepper moustache. Monte was an old gangster whose crocodile leather shoes weren't the only thing he was notorious for. To be honest, in our line of work you really can't help but appreciate old souls like Monte. He inspired me and many others. But as I watch him smoke my cigars, drink my whiskey and put his feet up on my coffee table. It makes me want to fuck him up. Him. Up."…Make yourself at home."

"Cut the crap Brick." I took my eyes of Monte and began to observe the 4 subordinates around the room, including the one holding the gun to my head. "I want compensation, and I want it now."

"I want this gun out of my face but that isn't gonna happen anytime soon either."

"One hundred thousand US dollars."

"Fuck that!" I heard the cock of a gun.

"You know I also thought of the whole minion thing too Monte, but I can't stand having people who don't think for themselves around me."

"One hundred and fifty thousand."

"You're men were on my land first of all, then they shot and killed two of my guys so technically you owe me money, lots of it."

"Well those guys slept with their wives, of course they're gonna kill them."

"Their wives are prostitutes Monte. And I don't fucking care. They walked onto my zone and shot at my men. That was started by your side so I am not paying you shit."I thoughtful look came on his face. He put out the cigar and moved towards the window.

"Let him go, then leave us alone for a while." The gun was moved an I minions shuffled out of the room. Leaving only Monte and I. I walked up next to him. After a few comfortable moments of silence I spoke.

"Monte, if you needed the money. You could have just asked me."He snorted at that.

"I have debt with a whole lot of angry people Brick, I am not about to make you one of them."

"It wouldn't have to be a loan. It would be a gift." I looked up to my old mentor for some hope, but as the weak smile graced his face I knew there was none.

"Ok, I'll take your offer. But after this I'm out for good."

"Where would an old man like you go? A retirement home?"

"Nah, I'm aiming towards somewhere sunny and far like Madagascar or Brazil."

"Humph, it could work. How much do you need?"

"One fifty."

"You'll get it tomorrow."

"Thank You, Brick. You know I never do favors"

"Good, because this isn't for you it's for Patricia your wife."

"Hmm, yeah. I thought as much." He then downed his drink, placed the glass on the coffee table, and swiftly strode to the exit.

"You know I saw Blossom today." My eyebrows rose close to my hairline. Thank goodness he couldn't see me. "I wasn't sure if it was really her at first. You know because it's been so many years and I only really saw her face a handful of times back then. So I kept starring for what felt like forever, but at least I'm sure it's her. Just thought I'd let you know before I left. Take care of yourself Brick."

I barely registered the door close. I immediately began to feel light headed. I need a drink.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Hello people it's been a while since I've started writing again. I was able to finally complete this chapter after a case of serious writers block. But anyway some of my other stories are under serious reconstruction so you will be seeing more of me soon. I will also be uploading the next chapter of Lie to Me. So if any of you know the story, then please do not hesitate when you see it updated.

I am not abandoning any of my stories anytime soon. I do plan on finishing all of them.

Please guys, most of you aren't still reading but if you are I would really appreciate some reviews. Whether they are reviews telling me my story sucks or if they are long essays on how I can improve. I will take everything you say into account and even reply. Thank you.


End file.
